


A New Life

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Series: The True Story Behind Ginny's First- and Second- Year Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 11-Year-Old-Kid Mum, Birth, F/M, Gyno visits, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Ginny has sex with a Horcrux?<br/>Become PREGNANT, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like these stories, with underage sex and kid pregnancies, please get off from this story, thanks.

Ginny's POV:

I had missed two of my periods already and I was pretty worried. I had thrown up discreetly for, like, twenty consecutive days already. Swallowing the worry rising up in my chest, I headed downstairs to consult my Mum. She should know what was happening.

I tried to sneak down the stairs but it creaked as I passed George and Fred's room. George opened the door.

"Oh it's you. Hey, sis, what bring you here? I thought you never left your room now?" He said, smirking and I aimed a good, hard kick at him.

"I was heading downstairs actually."

"Oh? Why?"

"Um... Something to eat?"

"You don't sound very certain."

"Um..."

"Hey... GEORGE LOOK AT THIS!" A voice shouted from inside the room. George shook his head.

"Fill me in later, lil' sis," he said, and closed the door. I heard George's voice in the room. it was kind of muffled by the door. Kind of. _What? What did you ma- OH MY GOD YOU DID IT FRED YOU DID IT YOU DID IT!_

I rolled my eyes and headed down the stairs. Mum was sitting at the table, sewing patterns onto a piece of scrap cloth. She had just started designing and embroidering her designs this summer but she was able to make the come alive, literally. She developed a spell that allowed the designs to move like real 3-D beings did, and I already had a phoenix on my purse, the erupted into flames every time I opened the purse. Normally it flew around the white background. On a boring day, I sat on my bed and watched it flt, slowing growing up, then bursting into flames before hatching from its ashes again. It was actually pretty cute and soothing to watch.

She saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Ginny! What brings you here? All of you never leave your rooms at this time, do you? Especially now that it's the middle of Summer hols," she said, setting down the piece of cloth. Oh it was a half-completed Quidditch Pitch with tiny coloured dots moving around, chasing the tiny Quaffle, dodging the minute bludgers and the seekers trying to find the snitch, which was just a tiny golden piece of thread, glinting off the sunlight streaming from the sun at the corner of the piece of cloth. There were people in the stadium, and there was even a "huge" screen with the scores on it. There was a podium with a man inside, a tiny bubble with the words "And... Gryffindor scores!" coming from his head. I smiled to think how lovely it already was, and how perfect it would be when it was enchanted.

Somehow, I pried my eyes off it and looked at Mum.

"Well... I thought I wanted to ask you something. Can we go for a walk?"

"Of course, dear. I'll be out in a minute, let me change into something nicer first."

Soon, we were walking up the hill near out house, a cool wind blowing in our faces. I knew I had to tell her now. I felt pretty embarrassed but it was not like I had a choice!

"Well, Mum, I've missed two periods since school ended and I've been throwing up every day..." And it dawned on me before Mum identified my mystery illness. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?" I said in a hoarse whisper. Mum looked at me, eyes worried and unbelieving.

"It seems to be the symptoms of pregnancy but how can you be? Did you... Do it with anyone?" She said, her voice rushed and kind of strangled.

I nodded.

"The first time, it was with Professor Lockhart but I didn't know it was wrong. he explained it to me like... Anyway it can't be him bacause that was like the first day of school. But I did do it with the Horcrux. He forced me to. He tied me up and... He was pretty solid by then, he only needed a little bit more energy off me to become mortal once more..." I said, and buried my face in Mum's shoulder.

Mum made a strangled choking noise. Then she regained her composure.

"I will help you through this. Do you want to have the baby or get it... Removed?"

"I want to have him or her. I think."

"Very well, then. You will have to go for regular check-up to St. Mungo's. In fact, you need to go for the first visit today. You have to go ASAP. You do understand it's a very painful ordeal? Not to mention messy and a bit inconvenient?"

"Yeah, Mum."

"While you're pregnant will you be attending school? Your lessons?"

I nodded.

"Okay, then we need a charm to hide your bulging stomach. And we need to make sure you can give birth in school if it's an emergency. When did you have sex?"

"The last day of school when I was cooped up in the chamber."

"Okay, then the estimated date of birth should be around April, then. Oh dear, Ginny... You won't be able to have junk food or drinks and you won't be able to try out for Quidditch and... You're way too young to be dragged into these things," she said, and I almost started crying too.

After soaking ourselves in tears, I wiped my face and then said to Mum, "I guess there's no time to waste. To St. Mungo's we go!"


End file.
